


Angel Pies

by tfw_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Burgers, Dean Loves Pie, Epistolary, Fluff, Homeless Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Letters, M/M, Pie, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: One night Dean finds a hurt, homeless Castiel and helps him. A misunderstanding pushes them apart, but will they ever meet each other again?





	1. Chapter 1

As Dean locked the door of the convenience store for the night he let out a sigh. It wasn’t that he didn’t like his job, but it had been a long, tiring shift and he needed to sleep. He walked around to the alley where his beloved ‘67 Chevy Impala was parked, and noticed that it was starting to rain. He could see the droplets by the light of the street lamp, and it actually looked quite beautiful. He moved a little faster and reached the car before he got very wet, but before he could open the door he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Was it a bunch of old clothes that had been thrown away? Why hadn’t they been put in the dumpster instead of next to it? Something about this didn’t feel quite right.

He moved a little closer to get a proper look, and realised that lying in the pile of clothes was a body. It wasn’t moving, and Dean’s heart started pounding as he braced himself for the possibility of it being a dead body. Please, please let them be ok, he thought as he reached down to move the clothes aside.

What Dean saw startled him and he jumped backwards. It was a man – probably a couple of years younger than he was – eyes wide open, just staring. He was ragged and extremely thin, and as Dean crouched down to see how he could help he let out a whimper.

‘Please don’t hurt me’ he pleaded. ‘Just leave me alone… please’.

‘Hey buddy, I don’t want to hurt you’ said Dean. Why would this guy think that?

Tears started to run down the man’s face then and, what with the now pouring rain which was soaking them both, Dean thought that he had never seen a more pathetic sight. He was also beginning to feel a little teary now, so he mentally shook himself and offered his hand to help the man up.

‘You can’t sleep here man’, he said. ‘It’s not safe, and you’ll get hypothermia’.

‘At least I won’t be in pain anymore’ said the other man, so quietly Dean almost missed it.

_No. No, I’m not leaving him here to die_ thought Dean, and he gently took the man’s hand and pulled him to his feet. Now that he could see him more clearly he noticed a bruise on the side of his face, and a cut on his arm. He started to shiver violently, so Dean placed his hands on the man’s arms and started to rub, hoping that this would help to warm him up.

‘What the hell happened to you man?’ asked Dean.

‘I-I was kicked out by my family…’ he trailed off then, and Dean’s heart broke.

‘What? Why would they do that?’ Dean could feel anger starting to bubble up in his chest.

‘Because I told them that I’m gay’. As he said this the other man looked like he was waiting for more anger and another rejection.

‘What a bunch of dicks’ said Dean, more to himself than the other man. ‘Well, I don’t care if you’re gay or whatever, I’m not leaving you here’ he added.

He pulled the man towards his car, and almost shoved him inside. ‘You can stay at my place until we can figure out what to do with you’ he said, trying to keep his anger under control.

As he got into the driver’s seat he turned to the other man and said ‘I’m Dean’.

‘Hello Dean. My name is Castiel’.

‘Cas. Can I call you Cas? It’s not far to my place – we’ll get you some food, and into some dry clothes’.

Castiel smiled and nodded, and Dean suddenly noticed how stunningly blue his eyes were. _No, that’s just inappropriate_ he thought, and started the car.

The drive took about 15 minutes, and neither of them spoke. As they pulled up outside Dean’s apartment building he turned to Castiel and smiled.

‘This is my place. It’s not much, but it’s all mine’, he said.

They took the elevator to the third floor, and then went into Dean’s apartment. Castiel noticed how clean and tidy it was, and how homely it felt.

‘How can you afford this place?’ he asked. ‘You can’t be more than 20’.

‘I’m not even 20 yet’, said Dean, with pride. ‘I’ve always worked – odd jobs here and there, then full-time, and I managed to save enough’.

‘You like cooking, I can tell’, said Castiel, as he surveyed the well-stocked kitchen.

‘Yeah, I enjoy it. Now’, he said, turning to Castiel ‘you need a shower, and I’ll find you some clean clothes. What do you like to eat?’

Castiel looked truly taken aback by all of this kindness, and he started to cry again.

‘Hey, you’re safe now’, said Dean, unsure of what to do. ‘I only offered you water, clothes and food’, he laughed gently.

This made Castiel smile, and he tried to wipe the tears away. The dirt on his face smudged, and he looked badly in need of a wash. ‘I can’t believe you’re being so kind to me. You don’t even know me’.

‘Well, that’s not true. I know that your name is Cas… tiel, you’re gay, and you need a shower and some food. Now, what do you want to eat?’

Hesitantly, and softly, Castiel said ‘burgers?’ It came out as a question.

‘Ok, I’ll show you where the bathroom is and get you some clothes and a towel, and then you will have burgers’.

It didn’t take Dean long to prepare the burgers, and by the time they were ready for cooking Castiel appeared back in the kitchen. And damn, did he scrub up well. Dean had to stop himself from doing an actual double-take.

Keeping his voice steady, and not being at all pervy, he said ‘there, that must feel a lot better’.

‘Yes, thank you Dean. I’ve been on the streets for nearly a month, and all I’ve received is violence and abuse’.

‘Fuck that shit’ exclaimed Dean. ‘I can’t stand cruelty’. He stopped talking before he became overwhelmed with emotion, and started to cook the burgers.

‘How old are you Cas?’ he asked.

’18’.

‘And are all your family ignorant bigots? Sorry, I probably shouldn’t say that’.

‘No, it’s fine. And mostly accurate. My brother Gabriel is the only one who wouldn’t care about my sexuality, but he’s abroad and I don’t know how to contact him’.

‘Maybe he can help you when he gets back?’

‘I don’t know. He fell out with my family ages ago, and I was the only one who kept in touch with him. When I was kicked out my Dad broke my cell phone, so I haven’t got his number’.

‘Son of a bitch! Sorry, but that’s just nasty’. Dean shook his head in sorrow.

‘I don’t know anything about you Dean, apart from your age that is’.

‘My Mom’s a teacher and my Dad’s a mechanic. I’ve got a little brother called Sammy. Actually, he’s not little at all, he’s a freaking giant’.

Castiel laughed. ‘What does he do?’

‘He’s still in school, but he's going to be a lawyer. He’s so smart that one, makes me feel a bit useless’.

‘Dean’. Castiel frowned ‘You are kind, and you can cook. You have a great apartment, which you worked hard for, and a beautiful car. Definitely not useless’.

Dean’s heart did a little flutter then, and he was glad for the distraction when he saw that the burgers were ready.

Dean ate his burger quite fast, but Castiel devoured his like he hadn’t eaten for weeks, which was probably accurate.

After he had eaten three – thank goodness Dean had made extra – Castiel said ‘Dean, these were the best burgers I have ever tasted. They make me very happy’. He rubbed his belly, and sighed contentedly.

‘Aw, it was nothing’, replied Dean, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up his face.

‘I can only cook one thing’, said Castiel. ‘Apple pie’.

Dean’s face lit up. ‘Pie? You can cook pie? Man, pie is my favourite food’.

‘Then I will make you one’.

‘Maybe not tonight though. It’s after one, and I have work later’.

‘Oh, sorry Dean. You need to go to bed. I won’t keep you up any longer’.

‘Yeah, I am kind of beat. Listen, you can stay here as long as you need to, ok?’

Castiel nodded.

‘Now, I’ll get you some blankets, and you can make yourself comfy on the couch’, said Dean before he disappeared for a few minutes. When he returned, he had an armful of blankets and pillows.

‘Night Cas’, he said.

As he went into his bedroom, Dean breathed a sigh of relief. Ever since Cas had walked out of the bathroom he had been having R-rated fantasies, and that was so wrong. The poor guy was vulnerable and alone, and Dean would not take advantage of him like that.

He drifted off to sleep, but woke with a start at around 3 when he realised that there was someone in the room.

‘Cas?’ he said. Castiel’s face appeared from the darkness, and he climbed onto the bed and straddled Dean.

‘Cas, what are you doing’ asked Dean.

‘You’ve been so kind to me. I wanted to repay you’.

‘Hey man, no. I don’t want that…’ Dean’s voice trailed off as Castiel ground his pelvis into his, and he had to stop himself from moaning out loud.

‘Cas, stop. Please’.

Castiel jumped off the bed and ran towards the door. ‘I’m so sorry Dean. I misread the situation’.

Dean followed him back into the living room, and said ‘Cas. I don’t expect anything from you, man’.

Castiel looked mortified, and Dean decided that it was best to finish this conversation in the morning when they had both slept.

‘Goodnight Cas’, he said. ‘I’ll see you in the morning’.

Of course, in the morning when Dean finally got up and went back into the living room Castiel had gone. The blankets were neatly folded, with the pillows placed on top. On the kitchen counter there was an apple pie, with a note propped up against it.

Dean opened the note and read.

 

 

_Dear Dean_

_Thank you so much for your kindness, I will never forget it. I am so sorry for what I did, but I thought it was what you expected. Please forgive me, and I hope you like the pie I made for you. It was the least I could do._

_Forever in your debt, Castiel_

 

 

_Damn_ thought Dean, he thinks I rejected him as well. He decided to eat some of the pie for breakfast, and it was really good. He just hoped that Castiel was somewhere safe and warm.


	2. Chapter 2

**One year later**

 

Dean arrived home from work exhausted, but happy. He was no longer working in the convenience store, he was studying for his mechanic qualifications by day, and most nights he worked in the Roadhouse -  a bar which was run by Ellen Harvelle, a good family friend.

Occasionally, when Ellen's daughter Jo could persuade him - Dean would sing and play guitar to provide entertainment for the bar's patrons. He mostly sang covers of classic rock songs - like the Lynyrd Skynyrd song Simple Man, although there were some not so classic songs too. He was quite shy about performing in front of other people, but the enthusiastic reaction he always got made the experience worth it in the end. In fact, he had noticed a few regular faces that had begun appear to hear him sing, and if he was being honest he was quite flattered, if a little flustered by this.

An added bonus was that Dean's best friend Charlie would always come along - definitely not so that she could flirt with Jo - and she would stay at the front of the audience to give encouragement and praise (then point out all the attractive people, and try to get him to flirt with them). This had been one of his performance nights, and though it had gone very well, he felt drained and ready for sleep.

He had grabbed his post from the box on the way to his apartment, and before he went to bed he flicked through the letters expecting to see nothing but bills and junk mail as usual. It was surprising, then, to see a beautifully hand written envelope addressed to him.

The writing was so pretty Dean decided that he needed to open the envelope carefully, rather than rip it open as he would normally do. He used a sharp knife to cut it across the top, then gently removed the letter as if it was something fragile. He started to read.

 

_Dear Dean_

_It has been year since you took me in off the streets and looked after me, and I wanted to let you know that I am doing a lot better now thanks to you. When you found me I was in a very bad place, and your kindness made me realise that there are some nice people out there too._

_When I left your place I went to a homeless shelter, and with help and support I found work and somewhere to live. I am working as a sales assistant at a gas-n-sip and is not very exciting, but it is good to know that I am supporting myself._

_I am also_ _trying to learn how to cook other things (by the way, I hope you enjoyed the pie I made for you). I have tried to make my own burgers, but they never taste as good as the ones you made for me._

_I wanted to apologise again for jumping on you in the night. I am truly sorry, but I wanted to explain that it wasn't just about trying to thank you with sex. I was attracted to you, and I believed you felt the same, the way you looked at me. Anyway, I was so embarrassed that I couldn't face you, so I ran away without properly explaining myself. I am sorry for that too._

_I hope you are well Dean._

_Still in your debt, Castiel_  

 

Dean read the letter through twice, then folded it back up and carefully put it back in the envelope.

His mind was in turmoil, and he suddenly felt wide awake. He had almost forgotten about his encounter with the poor man, and had he really looked at him like that? Yes, he had to admit, he had. Shit, he had given the guy mixed signals then messed with his head. No wonder Cas had run away, and yet he had still found time to make Dean a pie. If only he was able to write back he could apologise too, but there was no return address.

Dean went to his laptop and switched it on. He went onto Google and searched for Castiel. Although he hadn't told Dean his last name his first name was so unusual, how many could there be?

All the search turned up though, was information about the name Castiel. Apparently, he was the angel of Thursday, whatever that meant.

Dean realised that as Cas and his brother were named after angels, it meant that their family were likely very religious, and it explained why they wouldn't accept his sexuality. Obviously, not all religious people were like this but Dean had seen this kind of attitude too many times before. I mean, look at the Westboro Baptist Church.

Dean had no preferences when it came to sexual partners, in fact he was utterly indifferent to sexual orientation. He felt a bit like Captain Jack Harkness in Torchwood.

Finally realising that he wouldn't get anywhere with his search, Dean shut his laptop down and went to bed. He was glad that Cas was putting his life back together, but frustrated because of the one-way nature of their communication. Hopefully, he would hear from Cas again, and this time he would let Dean know where he was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a couple of new tags.
> 
> Just in case anyone hasn't seen it, I would recommend watching Jensen Ackles singing Simple Man on youtube. I watched it again while writing this chapter - for research purposes, of course. That smile though!


	3. Chapter 3

**Two years later**

There was something niggling Dean about the date, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. It wasn’t until he got his post out of the box and saw the letter in that now familiar handwriting that he realised what it was. _Of course, two years_ he thought, _and another letter from Cas._

He opened it with as much care as he had the previous one, and started to read.

 

_Dear Dean_

_I can hardly believe that it has been two years since we last met. I really hope you do not mind me writing to you each year, but so much has happened that I wanted to tell you about. First, I got into a cookery school, and by this time next year I will be a qualified chef. Studying is so good, and I have made some great friends called Meg, Hannah and Balthazar. Balthazar and I are now flatmates (he is English, and is so funny), and he says that one day he wants to take me to England on holiday._

_Meg is kind of spiky, but she has a caring side as well, when she decides to show it. She called me her unicorn, whatever that means. I think it was meant as a compliment. She is from… hell. I don’t know where she is from, I will have to ask her next time we meet._

_Hannah is a little angel, who became my friend when I most needed someone. She is there for me whenever I need someone to talk to, which is very comforting. I feel very lucky to have them all in my life._

_For the first time ever I feel settled and happy. Our apartment is so nice, although it is not as big as yours. I have still not managed to make burgers as nice as those you made, but I am getting better._

_I have my own room, which is something I have never had before. I always shared with my brothers at home, and then at the shelter I shared with many people. A lot of them were kind, but some were not. There was one man who took particular delight in harassing me regularly, but luckily I do not have to worry about him anymore._

_My biggest regret is that I have still not been able to find Gabriel. I have been trying very hard to locate him, but with no success at all. I believe that he must still be overseas, in a remote location._

_I do not want to finish this letter on a sad note, so I will wish you all the best as always, and hope that life is being as good to you as it is to me._

_Yours ever, Cas_

 

‘Son of a bitch’ exclaimed Dean, loudly.

Unsurprisingly, there was no return address; this annoyed Dean, but also, who the hell was this Balthazar? Dean’s jealousy was threatening to overwhelm him, and he needed to calm down.

‘Jeez, get a grip’, he said to himself.

Of course he was pleased that things were going so well for Cas, but he wanted to be able to respond. To tell Cas what he was doing too.

Then, an idea hit Dean. He grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen, and began to write.

 

_Hey Cas_

_It was awesome to hear from you again, and I’m glad things are working out for you. It sounds like you are really happy, and that’s great. I wish you would have given me your address though, so I could write you back. Instead, I’m writing this letter that you won’t receive, which sucks._

_I’m going to tell you about what I’ve been up to anyway, just in case you ever actually give me your address._

_I got my mechanic qualifications so now I’m doing what I have always wanted to do, which is fix cars. It also means that I’m working nine to five for the first time, which is good._

_While I was studying I worked in a friend’s bar. I don’t work there anymore, but I sing there some evenings. My friend Charlie encourages (forces) me to do it because she says it’s good for me. I think it’s just an excuse for her to come to the bar and flirt with all the girls there._

_My brother Sammy is doing very well at school. We’re all really proud of him, although his hair is way too long. Maybe I’ll cut it one day when he’s asleep._

_Apart from that nothing much has changed. I still live in the same apartment, and still make the best burgers in town. Looking forward to your next letter, which I guess will be next year. Seriously though dude, give me your address next time!_

_Dean_

_PS In answer to the question in your last letter, yes, I did enjoy the pie you made me. In fact, it was the best pie I’ve ever tasted. I hope you’ll make me another one someday._

 

Dean was surprised to find that this exercise had actually been quite cathartic; he felt much calmer now. It also felt very liberating being able to write whatever he wanted, because no-one else was going to see it.

He folded his letter and placed it, and the new letter from Cas in the drawer with the one from last year. Yes, he had kept it. No big deal. He may have re-read it occasionally too, nothing strange about that.

When he went to bed that night he lay awake for ages thinking about Cas, and wondering when they would see each other again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Three years later**

This time Dean was waiting for the letter. All day at work he was jittery with anticipation, and when he reached his apartment building he all but ran to the post box. Sure enough, a letter was there, and he read eagerly (after noticing that there was no return address, yet again).

 

_Dear Dean_

_I hope you are well, and still making those mouth-watering burgers. No matter how hard I try I am unable to replicate them properly, and I cannot work out what I am doing wrong. I am sorry for rambling on about your burgers, but I have had a long busy day and am hungry._

_I am now qualified as a chef and have a job in a nice restaurant. The hours are long and the work is hard, but I feel that I am doing something worthwhile. Even though it is only feeding people. I do not make as many pies as I used to as I have not got the time, but my dream is that one day I will have my own bakery and make as many pies as I wish._

_Balthazar went back to England once we had all qualified, and we are trying to keep in touch. I have been lucky enough to be able to keep the apartment we were sharing, and I have a new flatmate. His name is Alfie, and all the girls love him (I have been told that he is adorable, but he is not my type). I see Meg and Hannah regularly, but not together as they are very different and do not get on too well with each other._

_When I am not working I spend as much time as possible in the library and I recently found a book about bees. Bees are fascinating Dean, and I plan to find out as much as I can about them._

_I still have not had any luck finding Gabriel, although a few days ago I bumped into an old friend of his and he says that he may be able to locate him. I am fervently hoping that this will lead to a reunion, as I miss him so much._

_Wishing you all the best,_

_Yours, Castiel_

After reading the letter through a couple of times Dean got some paper and a pen, and wrote his reply.

 

_Hey Cas_

_Another year’s gone by, huh? And I still don’t know where you are, but at least I know you’re happy and safe. It sucks that you still haven’t found Gabriel, but hopefully his friend will be able to find him._

_I’m still fixing cars for a living, and Bobby, my boss is great. He pretends to be grumpy all the time but I can tell that he cares really, and I kinda think of him as an extra Dad. (But one who would kick my ass if he felt I needed it)._

_I don’t see Sammy as much as I used to because I work, and he's studying law at Stanford. Also, he got engaged to his girlfriend Jess. I don’t know how that happened as she’s way out of his league, but it’s good to see him happy._

_I had a girlfriend for a few months earlier this year, but it didn’t work out. Her name was Lisa and she had a son called Ben, but that wasn’t the problem. She was really nice (and so was the kid), but it just wasn’t right, you know? I still sing at the bar (that’s where I met Lisa), but not as often as I used to._

_It’s awesome that you still see your friends (except Balthazar, obviously). My friend Charlie has started coming to my apartment every week, and we have a games night. She is also into LARPing, and keeps on trying to get me to join in and be her handmaiden. I might one day but it will mean wearing a costume, so maybe not._

_So anyway, it’s been great to hear from you again and I look forward to next year’s letter._

_Dean_

_PS If you gave me your address I could invite you round and show you how to cook those burgers._

Dean put the two new letters away with the others, then made himself burgers for dinner. With each year that passed this strange situation with the letters was becoming more and more annoying. Surely Cas must realise that this wasn’t fair.

As he went to bed that night Dean felt that if there was still no address next year he might explode with frustration. His last thought as he drifted off to sleep was _Cas, where the hell are you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit crap. I didn't want this story to be too short, so this is kind of a filler chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Four years later**

 

Dean found the expected letter in a bundle of post and sighed, partly out of happiness (he always enjoyed reading Cas's letters) and partly because he was anticipating more disappointment on the address front. Just as he was about to open it he noticed another one, also handwritten but in unfamiliar handwriting. He was puzzled by this coincidence but he decided to ignore his curiosity until after he had read the letter from Cas. He read.

 

_Dear Dean_

_I hope everything is well with you and your family Dean. I have some wonderful news about my family – I have been reunited with Gabriel, and I am so happy. The friend of his I told you about last year was able to locate him and we met up again soon afterwards. He was not overseas, but had been living in Los Angeles all along. The reason I could not find him was that he was going by a different name while working in the entertainment industry._

_Anyway, Gabriel had no idea that I had been kicked out by our family and had been homeless, and the reason for his silence was that when he left home he was similarly ostracised by our family. He felt terrible when he realised what I had been through, and is trying very hard to make it up to me._

_When Alfie’s studies come to an end he will be moving back home, and Gabriel and I will move in together. We are also discussing the possibility of starting up a coffee shop or bakery, and I know that nothing would make me happier._

_My life is starting to feel almost complete now, and I honestly hope that you are as happy as I am. I hope you like this photograph of Gabriel and me, which was taken the day we met up again._

_Until next time, yours, Castiel_

Dean looked inside the envelope, found the photograph and pulled it out. As soon as he looked at it his brain had a kind of meltdown because, damn, Cas looked good. He had really blossomed, and now Dean wanted to see him even more.

 _No address though_ , Dean thought bitterly, but the bitterness didn’t last long as Cas’s news started to sink in. He was over the moon that Cas and Gabriel were in contact again, and as he thought this an idea struck him; maybe if he looked up Castiel and Gabriel on Google he would have more luck. Unfortunately, this was absolutely no help, as all he found was more information about angels, heaven and God.

 _Damnit,_ he thought. Then, as he was reaching for his pen and paper to write his reply, he remembered the other letter. He opened it, and started to read.

 

_Hiya Dean_

_I apologise for writing to you when we don’t know each other, but I felt I needed to talk to you about Castiel’s behaviour. Please call me on the number below, and I will explain._

_Gabriel Novak_

Intrigued, Dean picked up his phone and called the number.

‘Hello Gabriel’ he said as the other man answered. ‘This is Dean’.

 

* * *

 

 

 The following day Dean got his pen and paper, and started to write.

 

_Hi Cas_

_Yes, I am well and so are the rest of my family. Nothing much has changed in my life since last year, I am still fixing cars by day and singing in the evenings and my personal life is pretty much non-existent._

_I met your brother Gabriel yesterday, and now I understand why you haven’t given me your address. He told me that he discovered your letter to me, and got you to explain what was going on between us. He was shocked when you told him that it was totally one-sided, as I have no way of contacting you. He said that you have been meaning to give me your address, but as the years have gone by it has become more and more difficult. It’s a shame that you still feel so embarrassed, especially when you were right, I did look at you like that._

_I told Gabriel all of this, but we agreed that he will not tell you that we met. He worries about you a lot, and he has realised that you sometimes cover it up when you’re not in a good place. I can relate to this, as I’m quite good at doing it too._

_Gabriel’s a little bit annoying – he tries to make a joke out of everything – but he really cares about you and I am happier now, knowing that if I really needed to I could get in touch with you. He found it hilarious that I have been writing replies to you, and just putting them in a drawer, but I think he understands why I do it._

_I will trust Gabriel with this, and I am hoping (as always) that next year you will tell me where you are._

_Dean_

_PS I really liked the photo. You look very good._

This time when Dean put the letters away – including the one from Gabriel – he felt less irritated with the situation. Of course, it wasn’t ideal, but he knew that eventually there would be a resolution. Gabriel had promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised that I had messed up with regards to Sam. I made him a lawyer when he should still be in school, so I have gone back and slightly changed the details about him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Five years later**

Dean looked through the post he had picked up on the way to his apartment, but was disappointed that he could not see a letter from Cas.

He tried again, this time picking up each letter individually but eventually he had to admit to himself that it was not there. He couldn’t believe just how much it hurt, and even though he tried to mentally brush it off he spent the rest of the evening feeling quite depressed – even to the point that he couldn’t eat.

* * *

 

The following day when he collected his post Dean found himself saying ‘please please’ under his breath, hoping that this time he would find the precious letter. Still nothing. _Dammit Cas, what the hell?_ He thought, trying not to worry. He decided that if it wasn’t there tomorrow, he would get in contact with Gabriel. Just to check that Cas was ok, that’s all.

He hadn’t heard from Gabriel since last year’s letter; they had agreed that this would be best. Gabriel didn’t want to interfere in Cas’s life – well, not too much anyway – and Dean felt that it was important for Cas to have control over the information Dean received. There had been times when he had really wanted to ring Gabriel, but he had resisted the temptation. In fact, he had actually surprised himself with the strength of his resolve.

That evening he drank too much then fell asleep on the sofa, feeling miserable despite the amount of alcohol in his system.

* * *

 

The next day Dean woke up with a hangover, and called in sick. His boss Bobby believed his story and was sympathetic, giving him advice on medication and telling him to stay in bed. Dean felt bad, but he really was suffering. Just not in the way Bobby thought.

He watched out for the postman, and almost knocked him over racing to the post box. It was totally worth it though, when he saw an envelope with Cas’s handwriting on it. He was so pleased to see it that he nearly ripped it open on the spot, instead of opening it carefully as he usually did.

He got back to his apartment, opened the letter, and started to read.

 

_Dear Dean_

_I am so sorry that this letter is late. Even though I do not actually know that you were expecting it two days ago, I feel that I have let you down. The reason for the lateness of the letter is that most of the time I am working seven days a week and I found it very difficult to find the time to write._

_Gabriel and I have made definite plans now to start up our own bakery, but as neither of us have any savings we are both working like this in order to save enough. We are close to hitting the target now_ , _so it will not be like this for much longer. Gabriel is getting very excited as we get nearer to achieving our dream, and I must confess that I am too._

_We have agreed that I will undertake the baking side of the business, while Gabriel will serve the customers. This should work out well, I feel, as I am not as good with strangers as he is. He is much more relaxed with other people than I am, although his tendency to participate in jokes and pranks may not always be welcome. I am hoping that the importance of this project will keep that side of his character under control._

_I am also hoping that we will be able to employ Alfie and Meg once we have the bakery established. They are both hard workers, and I know that we would be able to trust them._

_I apologise once again for this letter being late, and also for it being so short. I hope that you are well Dean, and still making those delicious burgers._

_Yours, Castiel_

_Well, at least he’s ok_ thought Dean. He got a pen and some paper and started to write.

 

_Dear Cas_

_I wasn’t sitting here worrying about you when there was no letter. Nope._

_I was very relieved to hear from you though, and that’s great news about your bakery. It sounds like you have it all planned out, and I really hope it’s a success. It’s also good that things are going so well between you and Gabriel, as I know that sometimes it can be difficult working with family._

_Mind you, I wish I had the opportunity to work with my brother. I hardly ever see Sammy these days. It would be great to just go on a road trip with him in the impala, visit one of those tacky places like ‘the most haunted town in America’, and stay in a crappy motel. Something like that._

_My life is pretty much the same as it was last year. Still fixing cars, still singing. A while back I finally gave in, and went LARPing with Charlie. It was way more fun than I expected, and I didn’t even mind the costumes. They are all huge dorks, but I guess I am too now. I guess I might do it again if Charlie asks me really nicely, but she keeps on saying she’s going to make me her handmaiden. I still don’t know what that is._

_Yes, I still make my own burgers but it would be nice to cook them for someone else sometime. Maybe one day Cas, I’ll make you another one._

_Dean_

Dean read his letter through and realised that it was mostly rambling. He also realised that he really had very little actual news to write about; his life just wasn’t very exciting. Just before he fell asleep, Dean decided that tomorrow he would ring Sammy and ask him about that road trip.

He had a much better sleep that night, although that wasn’t hard, considering he had spent the last two nights worrying about Cas (and feeling rejected, if he was being honest). _Same time next year,_ he thought as he drifted off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Six years later**

Dean picked up the new letter and opened it with hopeful anticipation, and this time there was an address! _Finally,_ he thought. He started to read.

 

_Dear Dean_

_I have to apologise to you Dean, I have realised that I have been very selfish. I did that classic thing of not confronting a situation because it was difficult, and the longer it went on the harder it got to deal with it. Even though I could not bring myself to actually see you though, I could not let you go so I tried to keep you interested by writing you letters. That was incredibly selfish of me; I should have either got in touch properly or left you alone completely. The funny thing is, though, I do not even know if you read my letters. For all I know you could be throwing them away as soon as they arrive. Especially as, you probably noticed, I have never given you my address._

_This time I have added my address, and an invitation. With this letter is a flyer for our new bakery_ , _which opens in two weeks. What do you think of the name? I would really like it if you would come to the opening Dean, but I would understand if you did not want to._

_Gabriel and I are so excited that our dream is finally happening. It feels like so many years that we have been planning this, and now it is almost here._

_Anyway, if you are able to come (and if you want to), I hope to see you in two weeks and again, I am sorry._

_Yours, Castiel_

Dean pulled the flyer from the envelope; on the front was the name Angel Pies decorated with a pair of wings, and the date of the grand opening. Inside was the menu and on the back was information about the bakery, including a photo of Cas and Gabriel.

It turned out that Cas was still living in the same city, and the bakery was quite near to his home. Dean was pleased to see that he hadn’t gone far away, but also a little disappointed that they had never bumped into each other.

‘As if I wouldn’t come Cas’ said Dean, and although he knew that finally, they were about to meet again, he got a pen and paper and started to write.

 

_Hi Cas_

_Of course I’ll come to your grand opening, I wouldn’t miss it. You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this opportunity to see you again. And you really need to stop apologising._

_The name_ Angel Pies _is perfect, it fits you and Gabriel so well. Although I’m not sure how angelic he is, he seems too much of a prankster to be an angel. I love the wings on the logo, it’s so well done. And the menu – I never even knew there were that many types of pie, and that comes from someone who loves pie. It looks amazing, and I can tell how much work you have put in to get it right._

_I went on that road trip with Sam, and it was great. Just hanging out with each other like we did when we were younger was awesome. But since then I’ve done nothing, just working, a bit of singing, and LARPing with Charlie. Don’t tell anyone, but LARPing is great fun._

_I don’t know if Gabriel ever told you about us meeting up, but I’m guessing that he didn’t. If he had you probably wouldn’t be apologising as much, because you would know that I’m not annoyed or angry or anything else with you. Just sorry that you disappeared the way you did._

_Anyway, I will see you in two weeks._

_Dean_

_PS You didn’t ask me about my burgers this time. I make them quite often, and I promise that I will make you some soon._

_Holy shit,_ thought Dean. _This is going to happen._

He suddenly felt kind of nauseous, and there was a peculiar sensation in his stomach which definitely was not butterflies. Nope.


	8. Chapter 8

**Six years and two weeks later**

Dean was nervous as hell.

He had taken the day off work so that he wouldn’t have to worry about only having an hour for lunch, but to be honest, the last couple of days at work he had been so distracted he might as well have not been there.

He checked his appearance in the mirror for about the hundredth time before leaving, then went down to the ground floor. He grabbed his post on the way through, and was surprised to see a letter from Gabriel. He opened it, and read.

 

_Heya Dean_

_Cassie told me that he had invited you to the opening of our bakery and that he said he would understand if you didn’t want to come. The truth is, I really hope you will come because if you don’t Cassie will be devastated. He pretends it doesn’t matter but it does, so much._

_So I hope we will be seeing you later, and wear something pretty to match your eyes._

_Gabe_

_Dick,_ thought Dean, shaking his head in mock outrage. He was a little put out by the tone of the letter, but at least it gave him something else to focus on as he drove.

He drove past the bakery, noticing a small crowd of people outside, then parked around the corner. Taking a deep breath, he got out of the car and walked to where the crowd was waiting.  He spotted Gabriel standing by the door who, as soon as he saw Dean, went inside with a wink thrown Dean’s way.

A few moments later Gabriel and Cas came out through the door, and Dean could see Cas scanning the faces – presumably looking for him. As soon as he saw Dean he broke out in a huge smile, and he rushed over and hugged him.

‘Hello Dean’, he said as he pulled back a little, ‘you came!’

‘Yeah’, Dean replied. There were so many things he wanted to say, but that was all that he could manage. It wasn’t just the situation that struck him almost dumb though; Cas’s voice had got so deep, and it seemed to have short-circuited Dean’s brain.

_Shit_ he thought, _stop thinking about Cas’s voice, and how good he looks. Just stop._

He noticed that the two women that were standing next to him had started whispering when Cas had said his name. He turned to them, extended his hand, and said ‘Meg? Hannah? I’m Dean, good to meet you’. They looked completely shocked as they shook his hand in turn, and chuckling Dean added ‘don’t worry, I’m not psychic. Cas told me all about you in his letters’.

He turned back towards Cas, who made a little gasp. ‘You read my letters Dean’, he said, smiling even wider (if that was possible).

‘Every one, and more than once’ said Dean, quietly enough so that no-one else would hear.

They stood and just stared at each other, and thank God for Gabriel who dragged them back into the present.

‘Cassie, time to get this show on the road’ he said, grabbing Cas by the hand and pulling him back over so that they were both standing by the door.

When Cas didn’t say anything, Gabriel nudged him in the side and this seemed to shake him out of his trance. ‘Welcome everyone, to the grand opening of our new bakery Angel Pies’, he said as he opened the door.

There was a ripple of applause, and as Cas and Gabriel went inside people followed them in. Dean took note of the décor – it looked very nice and shiny – and the smell, which was wonderful. There were samples of pie on plates spread around the counter with little signs saying _Try before you buy’._

Meg (yes, Dean had guessed correctly) and a young man that he supposed was Alfie put on their aprons and went behind the counter to start serving the customers. Gabriel was having an in-depth conversation with a beautiful dark-skinned woman over to the side, and Dean felt suddenly extremely nervous as he realised that Cas was standing very close.

‘Dean’, said Cas, ‘please try some pie’.

‘Ok’, said Dean, trying to avoid too much eye contact with Cas ‘give me some apple pie’.

Cas looked disappointed. ‘Don’t you want to try something different?’

‘No. I love your apple pie’. That sounded so wrong.

Cas grinned, then swatted Dean’s hand away as he noticed that he was about to pay. ‘No, you don’t pay for pie here Dean’ he said, seriously.

‘But…’ Dean started.

‘No Dean, I mean it. I’ve told Gabe, Meg and Alfie too. You get free pie whenever you want it’.

‘But…’ Dean tried again.

‘You do not realise what you did for me Dean’.

‘I’m starting to’.

‘Your kindness changed everything for me. If it wasn’t for you things would be so different’.

‘Alright Cas, you made your point. Now, where’s my pie?’

‘I’ll get you some apple pie on one condition. You have to try some other flavours as well’.

Dean spent the next few hours eating more pie than he could ever imagine, and by the time he was ready to go home he wasn’t sure if he would be able to walk.

‘Cas’, he said, ‘now you’ve made me eat all this pie you have to come to my place sometime and I’ll make you some more burgers’.

‘Yes Dean, I would like that a lot’.

They hugged each other goodbye awkwardly, then Dean went home feeling like he was walking on air, despite having a belly full of pie. He had a feeling that he might be eating at Angel Pies a lot in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

**Six years and six weeks later**

_Heya Sammy_

_I hope you don’t think this is weird me writing to you like this, but it’s been ages since we had a catch-up and I’ve got the writing bug lately._

_Do you remember me telling you about Cas? He’s the homeless guy that I helped, who then started writing to me once a year. Anyway, he finally let me know where he is and we met up again a few weeks ago. He’s really turned his life around and is now running a bakery with his brother Gabriel, who’s a bit of a dick but is good to Cas. Their pies are awesome, and if I carry on going there as often as I have been doing I will put on a lot of weight._

_I want to ask your advice, but it’s difficult to get in touch with you on the phone what with your studying and how busy you are with Jess. I started writing replies to Cas every time I got a letter from him, and I kept them all. My question is, should I show my letters to him? There’s nothing really personal, and there isn’t anything in them I don’t want him to read, but do you think he would find it too strange? Do you think it’s strange?_

_I could really do with your thoughts on this one man. Ring me, or write, I don’t mind, and let me know your thoughts._

_Thanks, Dean_

_PS We really should do another road trip again soon._

 

Dean knew that he had been eating a ridiculous amount of pie in the last month, and it might have something to do with the new bakery he had taken to visiting – every day. He would wake up in the morning and tell himself that today he would go somewhere else for lunch, but then he would find himself drawn to Angel Pies like a magnet. But the reason for his daily visits was not because, for him everything there was free, it had much more to do with the owner of the bakery.

As usual, Dean found his feet carrying him towards Angel Pies, posting his letter to Sam along the way. He didn’t go inside the bakery right away though – instead he stood outside, looking through the front window, just watching Cas going about his business. After a couple of minutes of this he decided that he was being a bit creepy, so he entered the bakery and was instantly hit with that amazing smell again.

‘Hi Cas’ he said as he spotted his friend behind the counter.

‘Hello Dean’ Cas replied, a huge smile spreading across his face.

When the two men made eye contact they stared at each other, much longer than could be considered normal for two platonic friends. Meg came through from the kitchen then, and coughed loudly when she noticed the intense staring. They both jumped and Dean awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away and Meg laughed wickedly.

‘Dean’, fancy seeing you here. Again’, she said slightly sarcastically.

‘Yeah, yeah’ replied Dean. ‘It must because of the really friendly staff in this place’.

Dean’s attention was drawn back to Cas as he chuckled at the friendly banter. The baker handed Dean a piece of pie and waited for him to taste it. It was delicious, as always, and he probably ate it much too fast for good manners.

‘Cas, that was amazing’ Dean said, being struck suddenly with a thought. ‘Are you trying out your new recipes on me?’

Cas’s bashful smile told Dean that he was right. ‘Well I might as well take advantage of your love of pie’ he replied.

Unhelpfully, Dean’s mind started to supply him with some other ways that Cas could take advantage of him, and he had to think of something horrible before the situation became very inappropriate.

‘So Cas’, he said ‘you know those burgers you keep going on about? I was wondering if I could cook you some one evening’.

Dean could see Meg smirking out of the corner of his eye but he ignored it, and stayed focused on Cas.

‘Dean, that would be wonderful’ Cas said, beaming. ‘I will have to make it next week. Is that acceptable?’

‘Sure. Whichever day suits you best’. Dean’s stomach started to flutter with excitement; now he just needed to come to a decision about what to do with his letters.


	10. Chapter 10

**Six years and seven weeks later**

Dean arrived home from work and flicked absent-mindedly through his post, stopping when he found a letter that he had half-hoped would be there. He didn’t take as much care with this one as he had with Cas’s letters (he ripped it open).

 

_Hi Dean_

_You’re writing letters now? What is this, a nineteenth century novel? Seriously though, it’s good to hear from you. We need to talk more often (and do another road-trip), I’ll call you soon._

_I’ve been thinking about your letters and I say go for it. I mean, this Cas sounds like a cool guy; he’ll probably think it’s sweet. How are things going with you two anyway? Is there anything I should know?_

_Let me know how it turns out, see ya, jerk_

_Sam (not Sammy)_

‘Bitch’ said Dean as he finished the letter (their terms of endearment probably needed updating). Sammy was right though, he would show Cas the letters – in fact, he would give them to him. Hopefully he would find them endearingly eccentric.

 

* * *

 

The following evening Dean prepared the ingredients for the burgers he was going to cook, and waited for Cas to arrive. He then spent the next 27 minutes not obsessing over his appearance, the burgers or the evening ahead.

At 7 o’clock exactly there was a knock at his door, and Dean rushed to answer it. Cas was standing there with his hair looking ruffled, and Dean just knew that Cas had arrived early and had been standing there waiting for the right time before knocking.

‘Hey Cas, right on time’ Dean said, moving aside so that Cas could come inside.

‘Hello Dean’ Cas said as he walked into the apartment.

Dean saw that Cas was holding something. ‘What’s in the box Cas?’ he asked.

‘It’s for later’ Cas replied, as he went into the kitchen and placed it on the counter.

Dean was pretty sure that it contained pie, but he wouldn’t try to spoil the surprise. ‘Are you hungry?’ he asked.

‘Very. I didn’t have time to eat much today’.

‘You should always take time to eat Cas. It’s not good for you’.

‘It’s not like that normally; it’s because I’m not working this evening. I wanted to make sure that everything would run ok without me’.

Dean could feel the pride that Cas felt about his bakery, and it made him really happy. ‘Well’, he said ‘I’ll start cooking the burgers then. You have to keep your strength up’.

These last words made Dean blush when he thought about how suggestive that sounded, and he turned away from Cas abruptly to hide his face.

Dean set about cooking the burgers and prepared a salad, then they sat down to eat.

After the first bite Cas said ‘these are even better than I remembered. Thank you Dean’.

Dean blushed again – he was doing that a lot this evening – then they carried on eating. After Cas had eaten three ‘you really were hungry’ Cas reached for the box and handed it to Dean.

Dean looked inside the box and smiled. ‘Cas, are you trying to seduce me with pie?’ he asked, suddenly feeling bold.

‘Yes’ replied Cas, flirtatiously. ‘Is it working?’ he added, voice even deeper than normal.

Dean’s heart started pounding, as he practically whispered ‘then maybe we should pick up where we left off all those years ago’.

They both froze for a moment as they stared into each others eyes, then they moved forwards until their lips met, gently at first, then more passionately. They grabbed hold of hair and clothing and hips as they kissed, until they were crushed against each other. Dean pulled away then, took Cas’s hand and led him to the bedroom where they most definitely picked up where they had left off – twice. 

 

* * *

 

 When Dean woke up the next morning, he was met with the sight of bright blue eyes boring into his soul (that’s what it felt like, anyway).

‘Hello Dean’ said Cas, reaching forward for a kiss.

He kissed Cas back but it didn’t last long, as Cas pulled away quickly.

‘I’m sorry Dean, I have to get to work. I could see you later?’ Cas phrased the last part as a question, clearly nervous about being too pushy.

‘I have to be at work too, but yes later. I’d like that’.

Cas turned to get out of the bed and Dean noticed a mark on his back, around his shoulder blade. It was strange, but the mark almost like a wing. He reached out to touch it and when Cas realised what it was Dean was looking at he said ‘it’s a scar. I was burned when I was a child’.

‘It’s beautiful Cas; it looks like a wing. Are you sure you’re not really an angel?’

Cas laughed. ‘Angels aren’t real Dean’, he said.

‘Well maybe you shouldn’t have a bakery called Angel Pies then’, said Dean as he grabbed Cas around the waist and tried to pull him back down.

‘I really have to leave now Dean’, said Cas as he reluctantly freed himself from Dean’s embrace and got dressed.

Dean suddenly remembered the letters. ‘Cas, I’ve got something to show you before you leave’.

He picked up the box and handed it to Cas. ‘This might seem a bit weird, but every time you wrote me a letter I wrote you one back, and then put them all in this box. I thought you might like to see them’.

Cas thought for a few moments then said ‘well it is unusual, but everything about us has been a bit different hasn’t it? I’d love to read them’

‘Well you might find them interesting anyway, and I should also tell you that there’s a letter from Gabriel in there too. We met up a couple of years ago so that he could tell me how you were’.

‘He told me after I invited you to the opening’.

‘That’s a relief. I didn’t want you to think we were going behind your back’.

Cas smiled and hugged Dean before walking to the door. ‘Never. I trust you Dean, and I’m looking forward to reading these letters’.

Dean spent the rest of the day in a fog of happiness and anticipation. He felt that things were really beginning to work out well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Six years and eight weeks later**

Dean really needed to stop counting the years and weeks like this; in fact, he decided, he was going to stop thinking about all the years and start counting from when he and Cas had met up again. Or maybe count from their first date – had it been a date?

Come to think of it, he hadn’t seen Cas properly since their date. He had visited the bakery most days, but Cas was either not there, or he was busy (according to Gabriel anyway).

Were the letters just too weird? Was Cas distancing himself from Dean because he didn’t know how to tell him just how weird he thought it was? Dean pulled himself out of his thoughts, left work and headed for the bakery to get some lunch. He was going to find out where he stood with Cas, even if the truth was going to cause him pain.

When he got to the bakery there was a huge queue, so it was almost fifteen minutes before he got to the counter. Meg was serving, and greeted him with a knowing smirk.

‘Dean’ she said a little too enthusiastically, ‘Castiel isn’t here right now’.

Dean felt quite flustered by this, but tried not to show it. ‘It’s ok, I came here for pie anyway’. He hoped that that sounded true.

‘Oh, really? Well, what kind would you like?’ Meg looked like she didn’t believe a word of it.

‘Blackberry and apple please Meg’, replied Dean, as he plastered on his most charming smile.

Just then the door opened and Cas and Gabriel came through carrying as many boxes and bags as they could manage between them. Cas spotted Dean at the counter and his face lit up immediately. Well, at least he was pleased to see him.

‘Hey Cas, need a hand?’ said Dean as he grabbed a couple of boxes.

‘Oh, thank you Dean, there are some more in the car’. Cas took hold of Dean’s hand and led him outside.

‘I’m so sorry I haven’t seen much of you this last week, Dean. Hannah and Alfie have both been sick and I’ve been working every day’.

‘That’s ok Cas’ said Dean as relief washed over him. ‘I can see how busy the place is. That’s good, right?’

‘It is’. Cas moved closer to Dean, until he had him pushed up against the car. ‘Except it means that I haven’t got enough time for this’. His lips found Dean’s, and they kissed long and slow until Gabriel came back outside and coughed loudly.

‘Hey, bro’ he said, clearly amused. ‘Not interrupting anything am I?’

They broke the kiss long enough for Cas to turn to Gabriel and say (very sarcastically) ‘no Gabriel, we’re just discussing pie fillings’. Then without missing a beat he turned back to Dean and said ‘so, apple, cherry, lemon meringue?’

Dean snorted with laughter and pulled Cas back in for a quick kiss. Then, pulling away slightly he said ‘I’ll eat anything if you’ve cooked it’.

Gabriel made a retching noise and pushed past them to get the rest of the bags from the car.

When he had gone back inside Cas said to Dean ‘can I come to your place tonight? I have something for you’.

‘Sure Cas, I’ll make burgers’.

Dean went back to work feeling like he was walking on air, and the rest of the afternoon passed by in a blur.

 

 

When Cas arrived at Dean’s apartment that evening he was carrying a bag, but Dean could see that it wasn’t pie this time. He decided not to ask about it; Cas would reveal what it was in good time.

They ate burgers and chatted contentedly for an hour or so, then Cas said ‘I have something for you Dean’.

He went and got the bag, then handed it to Dean. ‘I made this for you, I hope you like it’ he said, shyly.

Dean reached into the bag and pulled out a large book, decorated with tiny pictures of bees, and labelled Dean and Castiel – a history.

‘Bees?’ he asked, confused.

‘I like bees’ Cas replied.

‘Ok’ said Dean, as he opened the book. On the first page was the note Cas had left for Dean when he disappeared (yes, Dean had kept that too). On the next page was the first letter he had sent to him a year later. All the letters were there, in chronological order, except for the one Dean had written to Sam asking for his advice. Even the one from Gabriel was there.

‘Cas, this is really lovely’, Dean said in wonder. ‘This must have taken you ages’.

‘Yes, that is why I have been so busy this week. I wanted to do this properly’.

Dean went to put the book down on the table so that he could show Cas just how grateful he was, but Cas stopped him.

‘You need to look at the last letter’ he said.

Dean flicked through the rest of the pages until he found it, but he didn’t recognise this one. It was new. He read.

 

_Dear Dean_

_I thought I would add one last letter, as this may be the last time either of us will write to the other. These last few weeks since we reconnected have been so wonderful; spending time with you eating pie and burgers has been my idea of heaven._

_When we first met I was in Hell and you saved me, so if I insist on giving you all the free pie you can eat you have to accept it. I will allow no arguments on this matter._

_I look forward to spending a lot more time with you, and hopefully I will get to meet your brother Sam. He gives very good advice._

_I hope you like this book Dean._

_All my love, Castiel_

_PS I apologise for Gabriel. He means well (most of the time)._

Dean put the book down carefully and turned to face Cas with tears in his eyes.

‘Way to make the grand gesture Cas’ he said. ‘This is awesome’.

‘I’m really glad you like it’ said Cas, beaming now.

‘I think we should change the title slightly though, to Dean and Castiel – a love story. What do you think?’

‘Or, Dean and Castiel – a story of pie and burgers’ said Cas, laughing.

‘And bees’ added Dean, laughing as well now.

He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this happy, and he had this feeling that things were just going to get better.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have tried writing a multi-chapter story, but I hope readers will find it interesting. I have a good idea of how it will progress, but I don't know yet how many chapters it will be.


End file.
